


In assenza

by thett



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меланхолия Скуало Суперби и теплая семейная Вария</p>
            </blockquote>





	In assenza

Стоял туман. Было прохладно и чуть душновато; иногда темные небеса прорывались дождем, и тогда ненадолго легчало, но было холодно, холодно, и стоял проклятущий туман. У Скуало в такую погоду болела рука, и он старался зависать, насколько позволяло время, подольше в горячей ванне. Старался проводить брифинги в теплых, хорошо отапливаемых помещениях, и специально зашел в подвал, чтобы отрегулировать отопление. Полдесятка лишних градусов не помешает – все же осень.  
Занзас уехал. Дела, требующие присутствия босса, накапливались медленно и неуклонно. Когда их становилось много, Занзас уезжал. Всегда уезжал. Уехал и теперь. Его не будет неделю, две. Может, даже выпадет в какой-то из дней первый шальной снег, а потом опять – холодные туманы, стылый дождик, от которого даже у Дождя Варии в крови будто кристаллики льда. Плавают, колют изнутри, царапают нутро и медленно подмораживают.  
По коридорам тихо ходил Бестер. Это напоминало о Занзасе самым что ни на есть логичным образом. Скуало бежит по особняку, надеясь перехватить что-нибудь поесть с утра до операции – Бестер тенью скользит сбоку и чуть позади. Скуало одевается как павлин ко встрече с подчиненной группировкой – и вот, сидит в углу, облизывает лапу и умывается. Делает вид, что ему-то тут точно ничего не надо, да что он тут мог забыть? Скуало сидит в кресле и бездумно потягивает чай с коньяком, уставший после долгого дня, и зверь Занзаса приходит и ложится у ног.  
Это согревает.  
Занзаса нет день, два, три. Он – командир, и отчитываться о своих действиях будет в последнюю очередь. Ему нельзя позвонить, наорать, потребовать отчета. Точнее, можно, но Скуало так делать не хотелось. А как хотелось – он представлял более чем туманно. Занзаса нет неделю, и только пара коротких смс свидетельствует о том, что босс еще не забыл, что кто-то его там ждет.  
Тем более, что он оставил Бестера. Это было нечто очень новое в их отношениях… В отношениях Занзаса с родной организацией. Раньше ему бы в голову не пришло оставить кого-то их защищать. Ну кому придет в голову защищать, например, Леви, двухметрового Леви, который может, напрягшись, закоротить половину подстанций Рима? А Бельфегора, который с младых ногтей сорил ножиками в чужие тела как бабка – шелухой от семечек на землю? А самого Скуало, который был капитаном Варии, главным после Занзаса, самым сильным, и это его обязанностью было спасать ситуацию и чужие жизни, у них ведь каждая на счету.  
Поэтому от присутствия лигра на душе теплело. Для Скуало было в новинку такое скупое, но ясное проявление заботы. Без Бестера ты бы тут совсем скис, вяло хмыкает Скуало, перечитывая в натопленной библиотеке стихи русских поэтов и погружаясь в глубины меланхолии. Туман захватывал не только кровь, но и ум, и мысли путались с каждым днем все сильнее. Возможно, просто сахара не хватает в крови, задирает бровь Луссурия и сует Скуало шоколадку, и спи побольше, капитан, давай-давай, а то не успеешь оглянуться - я займу твое место. В ответ Скуло радостно скалится: команда всегда умела выдирать его из приступов лирической печали, но меланхолия быстро возвращает себе потерянные позиции.  
Тем более, что идет клятый сезон дождей и туманов, будто вдруг Италия объявила себя невестой Альбиона. Сколько же можно, ровно дышал Скуало, засыпая на полу, обняв руками теплый бок Бестера. Сколько можно, вглядывался он в окно, тяжело оперевшись на подоконник, да сколько же можно, умолял он, кончайся же! Говорил со своей стихией – давай, кончайся, я устал, я устал.  
Возвращайся... Я так без тебя устал.


End file.
